Lee The Sexy Ninja!
by gigithestar
Summary: Ino wants Sasuke all to her self and gives a sad Lee a makeover to win over Sakura's heart. Will Lee get Sakura? Will Ino fall for Lee? Maybe Ino and Kiba pairing later -rated K-
1. Lee The Sexy Ninja!

**Lee The Sexy Ninja**

**-I don't own any of the characters in Naruto the anime-**

It was a busy day in Konoha and Ino was maintaining the flower shop when she heard " Sasuke come back!!" it was that annoying larger forehead girl, Sakura is her name and she has a thing for the guy that Ino wants as well, it's been a fifteen year fight between the two girls. You see they both want Sasuke a Uchiha, holder of the Sharigan but that wasn't the reason they were after him… no it was the fact that he had long black hair, a very toned body and he was known as the cool ninja.

Sakura ran after Sasuke leaving pile of dust and a very sad Lee holding a bouquet of flowers. It wasn't that Sakura had no feelings for Lee in fact she was way nicer to him than she was to her own teammate Naruto Uzumaki, she just cared about Sasuke the most. This infuriated Ino not only because she wants Sasuke for her self but she is a sucker for romance and Lee fit the bill to be the romantic type.

An idea hit her mind quickly what if she can make Lee more like Sasuke, well not exactly like Sasuke they had a lot of things different. For example Lee was way taller and slimmer than Sasuke, he has a bowl hair cut and his eyes look sort of like a fishes eyes and Sasuke had beautiful black eyes and very nice hair, Lee has very bushy eye brows and Sasuke had slim and small ones.

Her idea was simple, give Lee a hair cut that would fit his face, make his eye brows smaller and give him new pair of cloths. She sighed at her current predicament, the things she does for love, she walked out of the shop leaving a ' Out to lunch ' sign on the door and headed over to Lee.

" Let me guess your having no luck with Sakura" Ino said from behind Lee's back, her hands on her hips and her hair in her face with a almost angry tone. " Yeah I guess I am not as youthful as I want to be maybe if I train more then maybe I will get the attention of the beautiful Sakura" Lee said holding out his left hand and making it into a fist the shoving it up in the air.

" Oh boy… I have a lot to work with, listen Lee if you want any chance with Sakura then you have to do what I tell you got it" Ino said pulling her head close to him and making sure to scare him at least a little so he has to accept. " Well are you sure that your method will get Sakura to fall madly in love with me?" Lee stated as a blush crept on his face picturing kissing Sakura on the lips.

"Yeah… I guess you can say that… sure" said Ino who was sort of lying to the poor guy, she had no idea if Sakura would even notice the changes in Lee this didn't bother her one bit though she is going to try hard to get her Sasuke. " Then count me in!" said Lee holding out his hand and putting a thumb up with a bright white smile. " O…k then lets get in side my shop" Ino stated as she saw the weird site of Lee smiling.

Ino quickly grabbed Lee by the hand and pulled him inside her shop were she had a whole bunch of cloths , scissors, eye plucks and shampoo. She always had this stuff ready just incase a guy would actually agree to a makeover, she has always wanted to do one to a guy. " First thing is we have to change that out fit of yours its horrible, here use these" Ino said handing him a pair of cloths and sent him to the back of the shop to change. " I will not be pleased by this Ino, but for Sakura I will do anything even though I want to be like my role model Gai" Lee said taking the cloths in their and slowly changing.

When he came out he had a elegant blue shirt and black pants, Ino looked at him in amazement how just pair of cloths changed a lot on him. " Ok next step is to give you a hair cut, but first we need to rinse off all the gel on your hair" Ino said pulling him to the sink and putting a reclining chair right next to it so he could sit while she washed his hair. " Fine but I warn you, what you might find will scare you" Lee said still reluctant to do the things Ino was doing.

As soon as all the gel came off Ino was surprised to see that Lee had long black hair, then she remembered back to the Chuunin Exams in the second stage how when he did his Omote Renge his hair looked longer a more wilder than when he was in his normal way. She soon pulled him out and combed his hair deciding to go for short on the back, long on one side of his right eye and short enough to go to the back of his ear.

" Oh my… you look… great Lee" Ino said excited by the progress made so far with Lee, she had a small blush on her face but not too noticeable to either her or Lee to notice. " You mean it do I look good?" said a very confused Lee as he stared into the mirror, the hair cut that she gave him made his eyes look less fish like and more human.

" Yeah… you look great now for the last part Lee, this might hurt a lot" said Ino holding a cup of wax, she put it around the area of the eye brows she wanted to go away, she took a cloth over and gave it a good yank. " Ouch! That hurts a lot Ino!" said Lee flinching. " Stop your whining, you're a ninja for Pete's sake, now hold still one more eye brow to go" Ino said pulling the other one as well then getting her tweezers and making sure they are perfect.

" Finally finished, took all of my lunch brake but my god was it worth it" Ino said taking of the sweat of her head and not really noticing the changes just yet. " How do I look?" said Lee turning towards Ino. " Wow" was all Ino could say as she stumbled to get the door. " Now go to her Lee" Ino said trying to get the blush out of her face and closing the door on him.

" Oh what happened to me don't tell me I am falling for him! No way I love Sasuke" said Ino as she closed the door behind her . Lee walked up to a sad Sakura who was sitting on a park bench.

**Ok first chapter done! Next time Lee the sexy ninja?.. Please read and review thank you!**


	2. Lee The Sexy Ninja?

**Ok so here is the next chapter of my story, thank you to the awesome person who gave me my first review on this story, such an honor to have a great writer as my first review. Anyways on another note I am not sure if I will be able to write chapters of my story Sunday through Tuesday I have a job appointment those days and I am not sure how long it will take, I am hoping to be employed soon. **

**Which leaves me to my next conclusion I have to finish this story by the end of next week just incase my work hours are too much for my already weird schedule. Now last but not least those of you who put my story on alert I am sorry I made you think a second chapter was already underway, you see I saw a huge flaw in one part of my story and had to fix it, though I am not the type to strive for perfection, well I sincerely apologize to those of you who were disappointed.**

**I am going to incorporate a section of what happened in my other fan fiction to this story… why? Well because I liked that part.**

**I don't own Naruto the Anime and never will.**

**Lee The Sexy Ninja?**

Ino braced her self recollecting her dignity and then she reopened the door to see Lee walking away from her store towards Sakura, Ino couldn't help it she had stared at his ass… was she that superficial? To only care about outer beauty? She decided that maybe she will put Sasuke on a temporary no dating hiatus to stalk her former best friend and her new recent crush on a very sexy Lee.

Lee walked up to Sakura from the back seeing how disappointed she was, "What is the matter Sakura why are you sad?" Lee said trying to see if she would look at him but sadly she just looked down with a small sigh she said " Well Lee, I had a rough day I had to go and yell at Naruto earlier and he was on the bed with a half blanket covered Hinata, I thought I would always keep his affection you know? Then I went to Sasuke to see if maybe today he give me some sort of attention but all I got was a 'shut up you annoying girl' from him" she stared into the ground reflecting all that has happen so far and thought today was a very bad day .

"That is some bad luck but Sakura, what about me I still am here with affection for you" Lee said stating the obvious to Sakura as he hugged her from behind. " Thank you Lee I appre- appreciate it, wow" Sakura said as she turned towards Lee and saw all the changes that happened over day to him. She couldn't help and stutter as her face became red from seeing him like this.

" Do you like Sakura? I did all for you" Lee said being a bit to forward with Sakura and already holding her hand giving it a small squeeze. Sakura flushed even more as she heard Lee say he did that all for her, no one ever did anything this nice for her… no one she ever acknowledged anyways. She thought about how she always did like the guy and how he did give her affection always, she blushed again as she loved the site of the new Lee and how charming he looked at this moment, as he softly smiled down to her.

" I love it Lee that was very sweet thing of you to do for me and if I may ask something… will you like dinner with me?" Sakura said quickly she knew Lee would ask her out but she wanted to do it she wasn't going to let a guy do everything for her she was a strong Shinobi and could handle her self well with any situation besides she knew well that Lee would never decline her to a date. He really loved her like he said he did the first day they met, too bad Sakura was mortified by his looks. Now she grew out of her superficial ways just a little but enough to give Lee a fighting chance.

" You ask such silly questions Sakura you know my answer is yes" Lee said as he slowly hugged Sakura in his arms all she could do is stare and think to her self… Lee The Sexy Ninja? Who would of ever guessed it? … Ino on the other hand saw this and got jealous for a minute that she didn't get Lee and Sakura did.

"Well that's just it I will get you back Lee, soon you will be mine" Ino said as she followed behind them enough for them not see her or feel her chakra. She thought of the best way to get Lee back, maybe the scraped knee technique or a I don't have any money for that technique. Soon she would test one to her awaiting future boyfriend she wasn't going to take no for answer.

**Ok second chapter done I hope you find the predicament Ino is in funny I am going to see who will end stopping her way to get Lee well next time Lee and Sakura Love. Please read and review**


	3. Lee and Sakura Love

**So I am back to writing early sadly I don't think I got the job -sigh- people say I am talented all that… yeah now if only I could make it a career, anyways this chapter is going to have mood swings just cause that's how I feel right now I hope your ready for some drama.**

**In another note, Thank you for the reviews from some of you I am glad people like this story and I hope I get more reviews because I really like them so just hit me up with one ok?**

**I don't own Naruto the anime just so you know.**

**Lee and Sakura Love**

Ino found out that they went near by to the Konoha book store, both Lee and Sakura loved to read. Sakura went to the Medical Nin section of the store to read up for her upcoming exam from Tsunade while Lee read on Taijustsus to show his sensei Gai that he knew more than just how to do them but also knew about how they were first used and their history. Mean while Ino saw this and decided to sneak to the same section Lee was in and 'accidentally' trip on Lee. As she grabbed a book she backed up a bit knowing she would bump into Lee's feet and trip over.

She fell on the floor and braced her left ankle "Oww" she said as she rubbed her knee knowing Lee would notice, sadly it was Kiba their instead of Lee, seems he moved while she was backing up and went to Sakura's side. Kiba saw Ino on the floor and being a 'ladies man' as he thought he was he would help her up being all of the more cocky. " Oh Ino you tripped over let me get you up" Kiba said as he pulled her up to his chest and stared at her bluish eyes as he slightly blushed and Akamaru barked at his side. "Get off of me dog boy!! Cant believe they let that over grown mutt in the store" Ino said as she had a small blush on her face as well.

She always liked Kiba in fact she always had a thing for him but she has a standard to live up to and she couldn't let herself be seen with the likes of him. It was funny to think about it her and a boy with a mangy mutt as her date… yeah right. She quickly saw Lee a few feet away from them and decided to be bold for two reasons, one so dog boy could leave her alone and two so she could have Lee.

At the same time Lee was snuggling up to Sakura holding her by her hips as she read her book, she didn't mind the attention Lee was giving her although she was having a hard time maintaining her face normal and not blushing madly. She saw Ino at the corner of her eye and suddenly remembered Sasuke, she still wanted Sasuke for herself even though she was with Lee. It seemed messed up but her heart was trapped in-between him and Lee. She excused her self from Lee giving him a peck on the cheek as she see what her former friend was up to.

Sakura saw Ino come up to Lee and he greeted her with a hug, this pained Sakura as she felt something bad was about to take place. " Hey Lee how is it going" Ino said as Sakura listened to their conversation. " Great Ino your plan is working everything you said is happening" Lee said, Sakura couldn't believe her ears Ino did all this to Lee just for a plan, what kind of plan was it and how come Lee was up to it? As she thought about it she decided to get up and go talk to both of them maybe just maybe she wouldn't have a hassle to deal with. As Ino saw Sakura coming she quickly leaped on Lee's lips and kissed him.

Lee tried to pull away at first but was at the same time not willingly to pull away he liked the sensation of being kissed he never thought about liking Ino but now he felt the sensation of a crush coming on. Sakura couldn't stand seeing this she ran up crying slow but steady tears pulled Ino away who was only smirking and slapped Lee. " I thought you loved me Lee" was all Sakura could say as she fell on the floor crying from sadness, Kiba on the other hand still didn't care and was more determined to get Ino to be his. A kisser like her would be a very good girlfriend he thought.

Lee pushed Ino away and said " Ino how could you kiss me like that you know I have no feelings for you" he knelt down to comfort Sakura as she wept on her knees. " Yeah right Lee, you could of pushed me away anytime you wanted but you waited until Sakura cried to do so" Ino stated as she flung her hair to one side.

" Of course I couldn't pull away Ino that was my first kiss but it does not mean that I like you in anyway" Lee said as he pulled Sakura's hand.

"Sakura my love please forgive me, you know all I care about is you why else would I change my looks for you please ignore this Ino girl and look at me" Lee said with his other hand softly running to her hair to one side to see her teary eyes. Sakura pulled her head up and looked at Lee's eyes soft and loving with a pleading look. " I guess I could Lee it wasn't your fault and I still care deeply for you" Sakura said as she pulled her head closer to his and kissed his lips softly.

Seeing this made Ino furious, she grabbed Kiba trying to make Lee jealous and said " Come on Kiba seems I am not wanted here" she pulled him out of the shop as Kiba softly smirked to himself. Lee got up and pulled Sakura with him as he said " Sakura I know it is our first date but I want you to know that I love you" he reassured her with his feelings, sadly Sakura was still thinking it was way to early to go that far and said " I like you Lee but I don't feel that way yet about you please give me time to catch up to you."

Ino sadly sighed to her self as she thought of maybe destroying her creation, as in take Lee's looks away. Surely as soon as he doesn't look good Sakura would leave him and she would take him. By now she didn't care about his looks all that it mattered was to get the guy Sakura had. " So Ino babe were would you like to go" said Kiba interrupting her thinking. " Shut it dog boy your lucky I am even considering turning your way" Ino said as she pulled on his collar into her next evil plot to get Lee.

**That's another chapter I hope you also like the small Kiba and Ino pairing I kind of put together Next time The Former Sexy Lee. Please read and review!**


	4. The Former Sexy Lee

**Ok Next chapter is here I see I only got two reviews for the last chapter, man you guys are lucky I am not the type of writer that makes you review forcefully well I got good news I might work for the same company my best friend is in so I am happy about that so this chapter will stay the way I originally wrote it unlike the last one -I manipulated it a bit so yea-**

**I hope you like this last chapter, and in my story Kiba has his own place **

**I don't own Naruto the anime and if I did you be scared**

**The Former Sexy Lee**

Ino pulled Kiba aside and then got her exact plan on how to get him to help with her idea on getting Lee.

" So Kiba you really want me don't you" Ino said with a evil look in her eye, " Yes I do Ino and you know that very well" Kiba said kissing her hand and gleaming up at her with a smirk on his face. " Well what would you say if I told you that the only way you have a chance with me mutt boy is if you help me with something, it will take a week to work but lets say you and me will be a lot closer" Ino said as she put her face right in front of Kiba, he felt her hot breath on his face and her lips close to his lips.

" Oh you know I do anything for you Ino" Kiba said as his face turned bright red. " Good now come with me" Ino said as she gripped his hand softly and sat on Akamaru's back and Kiba told his buddy to move towards his place. Ino knew that she have to give Kiba a reward if things were to work out. She hated the idea but she wanted Sakura in pain. As they got to his room she kissed him in the lips as they lay down in his bed.

Lee and Sakura were going out for a week now you could say that Sakura slowly started to enjoy Lee, but their was times Lee would see his reflection and for a moment pain was set on his face. He liked his new look but he missed his old ways, some ninja's would say he was only copying his sensei Gai but he loved the way he looked, he felt the most himself in his former clothing style. He didn't have the heart to tell Sakura though he loved her so much that he keep this look up until the day he would die.

Sakura started avoiding Sasuke now she didn't care every girl wanted Lee now as she thought about it she realized he was way sexier than Sasuke and stronger as well. He did always do things for her that Sasuke would never do in a million years it killed her that she really never thanked the guy. This week was different though she thanked Lee with kisses and hugs every time he did something sweet and admirable. Sakura was now getting attached to Lee but that soon would be tested.

Ino and Kiba were around the corner with duck tape ready as Kiba did Transformation Jutsu and turned into Lee. Kiba has been spying on Lee this past week learning his tendencies and mannerisms. Ino sees Lee coming up with Sakura busy with a friend Ino paid to come by to 'shop with '. Ino grabbed Lee and both her and Kiba tied him up. " Good job hunny keep that up and we will repeat what we did last week" Ino said in a sexy tone making sure to get Kiba's attention.

Hearing this made Kiba momentarily lose himself to last weeks memories he remembered how good it was and how sexy she was, he knew he was her first but she was good enough to be experienced in the field. Kiba walked up to Sakura still in Lee form and hugged her without really wanting to. Ino quickly saw Kiba doing his job and got Lee and pulled him into the alley that was near by.

" Hi Lee it's time for you to go back to the way you were got it" Ino stated as she cut his hair back into a bowl cut, got a secret hair growing potion on his eye brows. " Like it Lee? Its an old family secret look what it did to your eye brows" Ino said as she let him look at the mirror. Lee saw his former bushy brows on his head. She dirtied the cloths he was wearing and left his old cloths in the corner. As she disappeared to the other corner she threw a Kunai to release him and let him dress, she whistled to Kiba.

As Kiba heard the whistle he pointed out something to Sakura and jumped away to Ino's side. " Very good boy you are Kiba" Ino said as she kissed him. For one reason or another she was starting to love doing things with Kiba and pulled him into the ally and took off his shirt to kiss his chest. Lee slowly dressed himself panicked yet happy that Ino did that to him, he just hoped Sakura wouldn't leave him.

Sakura saw the old Lee come out of the alley and slowly she put her hands up to her mouth to cover the gasp she was holding in her breath. " Sorry Sakura seems I had to go back to the way I looked because of Ino" Lee said with a bit of sadness in his voice as he thought for sure she leave him for that. Sakura thought for awhile at all the things he did and still does to her was she willing to give him up for her reputation, tears slowly ran down her face as she thought. " It's ok I understand Sakura" Lee said in a very sad tone as he walked away.

" Lee wait" Sakura said as she tried to slow down her crying. " Yes Sakura" Lee said as if his heart was actually braking his heart. " I love you Lee and I don't want to lose you" said Sakura as she fell down on her knees. At the other end Ino heard this, "what?! She still loves him I guess nothing I will do will ever change that" Ino said as she bit down on Kiba's neck. " Easy babe you got me anyways" Kiba said in his cocky tone. " Oh your lucky you look and taste so good Kiba" Ino said.

Ino smiled at her accomplishment she finally got Kiba to be hers and took Sakura fanatic status away from Sasuke to Lee. " So Ino why did we do all of this and why with me" Kiba said as he looked at her. She smiled softly and said " Lets just say I had this all planed out for Sakura guess I was jealous of her always getting the guy I want but after you helped me and well you are my first, I cant be jealous anymore because I have something better." Kiba thought about it for awhile as blush crept on his face "what about your reputation with me babe?" Kiba asked.

" I do have one and it's to be Sakura's enemy not a friend" Ino stated "So that's why you made it look like it was all your fault that Lee got upset" Kiba said as he saw the genius of her mind. " Yeah though I can say this at first I did want him but after I we worked together I realized I could careless of Lee I love my Kiba" Ino said as she hugged Kiba for the first time in years. " Wow were did that come from you usually get to the point babe" Kiba said as he fell on the floor from the power of the hug he was given. " I always wanted to do that lets just say I am a good actress" Ino said as Kiba stared at her lovingly and said " So that's why I love you so much my Ino"

**Ok so this is the last chapter thanks to one of my favorite readers ****Kingkakashi, he realy helped me along with the _story_ .**** I would like to thank all that reviewed and cared about this short story.**


End file.
